Holiday Secrets of a Pokemaster
by Bunny Girle
Summary: This is an old fic that I just decided to put up. Its a Christmas story about Ash, misty, and Brock. There are a few references to my Pokémon fanfic which can be found on my website. However there aren't many. please r/r


Christmas Story

Pokemon Fanfic * Special.

Tittle: Holiday Secrets of a Pokemaster

Summary: This is a story about Ash, Misty, and Brock. This happens before Ash becomes a scientist and two-years after he becomes the League champion. This story isn't really tied into my other ones except a few parts and Charecters. I hope you enjoy it, Happy Holidays. Oh and by the way enjoy.

* Ootachi, Urimu, and Hane are all pokemon from the Gold and Silver game.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ash sat back and rubbed his eyes. After four hours of studying he felt even more unsure of himself than ever. Pikachu was lying at the foot of his bed playing with some of her toys. She tossed a ball into the air and caught it.

"I can't wait till theses finals are over with," he said stretching. It was almost time for winter break, two more agonizing days of college left to go until he was back home to Plate. He rested his head on his hand and thought of the one thing that he missed the most, his mother's cooking. Pikachu squeaked at Ash and smiled.

"Take a break? I can't," he said walking around his dorm room. He tripped over a pizza box and frowned. His roommate had already went home and had forgotten to clean up his mess. Ash looked at Pikachu. "I still have to study German and Poke-anatomy." Pikachu sighed. Ash had been busy for a long time now with his studies and didn't seem to have time to play with her anymore. She jumped down from the bed and ran under it to sulk. Ash sighed.

"Oh come on don't be that way," he said looking under the bed. "You know I have to keep an passing grade to keep my scholarship. Stop being difficult." Ash reached under the bed and took a hold of Pikachu tale. He received a mild shock and decided it was best to leave her alone. He turned back to the pile of books that was resting on his table and sighed deeply and looked at his clock. 

"Holy crap!" He shouted grabbing his history book and shoving it into his bag. "I'm going to be late for history. Pikachu you be good and don't make any noise," he said putting on his coat. "If the RA finds out that I let you run around the room I'll get in trouble." Pikachu watched as Ash ran out of the room. She jumped up and grabbed the remote control that was on the TV and turned it on to watch her favorite show.

"Good evening Mr. Ketchum." Said Prof. Brown. "It's nice to see that you're early for a change." Ash smiled and sat down.

"Well I thought that since it was the last class I should get hear early." Brown sighed and shook his head. Ash took out his notebook and set it infront of him.

"Yo, Ash." Gary said slapping him on the back. Ash glared at Gary and then smiled.

"What?" Ash asked. Gary sat down next to Ash. 

"You want a ride to Pallet?" He asked. Gary had changed ever since Ash beat him. Ash could still remember the day as if it had happened yesterday. There he was standing in a field outside of Pallet. He and Gary were both about sixteen then and still rivals. Ash and Gary were both down to one pokemon each Ash had Pikachu and Gary had his Eevee. Gary sent out his Eevee and Ash sent out Pikachu. It was a grueling battle, Gary had trained Eevee extremely well and Eevee was slightly larger and faster than Ash had expected. When he gave Pikachu her command to use the thunder technique the Eevee fell to the ground. The match had left him the winner and Gary the humbled loser. That was back before the league.

"Sure Gary, I could use a ride." 

"Great," he said smiling. "Grandpa is organizing a huge Christmas party and he told me to tell you about it. Oh and that Brock is coming with his girlfriend Susie." Ash's eyes widened. He hadn't seen Brock in a long time.

"Wow great," he said. "I haven't seen Brock in a long time. I was . . .He has a girlfriend?" Gary laughed.

"Wonder boy you need to take a break from the books." Gary said laughing. The class was starting and it was time to take notes.

After his class Ash walked slowly back to his dorm room, in an attempt to put off studying for his German final, which was the next day. When he got to his room he found Pikachu fast asleep with the romote in her tinny paws. He picked her up and set her on the bed. A nock on the door caused her to jump to her feet and scurry to hide under the bed.

"Hey wonder boy," Gary said walking in. Ash laughed and put his hand on his hip.

"Pikachu you can come out now, it's only Gary." Pikachu pooked her head out from the bed and sniffed the air to make sure it was in fact Gary. She slowly came out and jumped back up onto the bed.

"Hey are you ready?" Gary asked.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Ash asked. Gary frowned and put his hand on his head as he sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

"I can't believe you forgot. You really must be hitting the books hard if you did." Ash sat down.

"Can you just tell me already? I have a lot of reading to do for my German exam."

"You and I are suppose to study with Chelsea and Lita." Ash slapped his forehead.

"Oh man," he said. "Your right," Ash said and looked at the German book. Gary sighed.

"I know that you didn't forget because of the exam Wonder boy so don't try and hide it." Ash looked at him.

"What? Of course that's the reason why I forgot." Gary shook his head and moved a pair of sox's from Ash's desk.

"You are still thinking about her, don't deny it." Ash glared at Gary and stood up.

"What me think about her are you nut's?" He asked. "I haven't given Misty a second thought since I came hear."

"What did you to exactly fight about that made you so angry at eachother? And don't give me the old bike excuse again. Was it about when you disappeared." Ash just sat down and opened his book.

"Well fine Wonder boy," Gary said standing up. "You can keep your secrets all you want but I have one to." Ash looked at him.

"What are you talking about? " Gary smiled wickedly and left the room leaving Ash to think. He and Misty had gotten into an argument, he wasn't even sure what it was about anymore. He shook away the old memories and went back to trying to study.

"Finally I am free!" Ash shouted as he and Gary drove back to Pallet. Gary had the top down on the convertible, even though they were both freezing. In the back seat presents were piled up, one of them was a gift for Ash's mother and the others were Gary's family. Ash may have won a scholarship from the league but he still only had a little money. 

"Hey wonder boy look there it is." Gary said picking up his speed. Ash stood up in the car and cheered loudly. Gary pulled him down to his seat. "Hey what are you trying to do get us a ticket?" Ash laughed. Pikachu, who had been hiding in Ash's coat popped out and squeaked angrily at Ash and Gary.

"She want's us to put the top up because she's cold." Gary laughed.

"Hey Pikachu don't worry well be in Pallet soon." Pikachu let a small spark lose and it landed on Gary he jumped swerving the car. Lucky there weren't any other cars on the road. "Ok, ok." Gary said rubbing his arm. "Ash put the top up so the little lady won't get cold." Ash laughed and pressed the button to bring up the top on the convertible.

"ASH!" his mother shouted and ran up to her son and hugged him. He was a good foot taller than she was causing her to stretch up. "Oh darling I am so glad you are home for the holidays. Are you wearing clean? . " Ash stopped her by answering before she finished.

"Yes mom." He said, behind him Gary laughed.

"Hi Gary," Mrs. Ketchum said smiling. Gary smiled back and took out a gift form the back seat and tossed it to her.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum hear this is from me. You Wonder boy get your gift out of my car so I can go and visit my sister." Ash sighed as Pikachu jumped out of his coat and ran into the warm house. After he had gotten the gift for his mother out of the car he went into the house.

"Surprise," Brock and Susie shouted as he walked in. 

"Hi Ash," Brock said shaking Ash's hand.

"Brock it's great to see you again and you to Susie." 

"Oh honey," Mrs. Ketchum said walking up to him. "There is one more person hear that you might want to see." She said smiling. Ash looked at her and smiled.

"Really who? The more the merrier." He said. His mother stopped aside to revel the other guest. She was almost as tall as his mother. Her bright green eyes and long red hair, he knew her as soon as he saw her.

"Oh," he said flatly, trying to hide his surprise. "Hi Misty." She looked at him and sighed.

"Hi Ash. Hi Brock, Susie." She said and sat down across from Ash. Brock and Susie looked at eachotehr and then at Mrs. Ketchum.

"I heard that you added a new kitchen," Susie said standing. "Will you show it to me?" Mrs. Ketchum smiled and jumped up. 

"Of course follow me," she said smiling. "We can let these three reminisce." With that they disappeared into the kitchen.

"So what are you doing hear Misty?" Ash said angrily. She glared at him.

"I was invited by your mother," she crossed her hands infront of her. "She's a friend of mine and I like to keep in touch with my friends." Brock smiled.

"I do to, hey Ash how is school? Were your classes hard?" He said trying desperately to changed the subject. Ash shook his head.

"No," he said and looked away from them he knew what was coming. 

"Did you hear about the League?" Misty said sarcastically. "They just took over another gym and this time they put a real maniac in charge." Ash stood up.

"Hey lay off Misty," he said. "You know that I am a member of the league." She jumped to her feet. Her long skirt flowed around her.

"Yes I know," she said angrily. "How could I forget. I mean you certainly made that clear when you turned your back on me and Brock." Ash took a step back.

"I never did that. I was just. . just." 

"You were just thinking of yourself. Like you always do." She said almost yelling. Ash looked at Brock who looked down at the floor.

"She's right Ash. When you got into the league you did act that way. But I can see that you're not like that anymore. You haven't been that way since. ." He trailed off. Ash knew why. "Why can't you two stop fighting, it's Christmas, a time for forgiving and forgetting." Brock said looking at his two friends.

"How can I forgive him for what he did?" Misty flared. "You abandoned us," she said. "You turned your back on everything the moment you got in the league. And worse of all you just disappeared leaving your mother worried sick." She grabbed her coat and ran out of the door. Ash fell into his chair and looked at Brock who was looking at the door.

"Go after her Ash." He said without turning. Ash looked up at Brock.

"Why? She doesn't want to listen to the truth. And you know that I can't tell her." He said. Brock turned and walked up to Ash. Grabbing him by his collar he lifted him into the air.

"Look," Brock said angrily. "You have always been thick so I will explain it to you. She needs to know why you did what you did. If you don't tell her now you won't ever be able to. I know it's hard, I haven't even told Susie about Lavender town yet." Ash sighed as Brock let go.

"Ok," he said. "I'll tell her, but I don't think she'll under stand. I mean I'm not even sure I under stand what happened back then in Lavender town." Ash said and put on his coat.

"You'll be surprised at what Misty understands Ash. I know you still care about her and that she cares about you. In some sort of warped way, that I'll never understand, you belong together." Brock said. Ash turned to leave.

"Pikachu, come on." He said. Pikachu looked up at him from the apple that she had been eating and jumped onto his back. Ash walked out into the night to find Misty.

When he found her she was siting on a park bench looking up at the stars. He stopped for a moment to look at her. He never thought that she would grow up to look so good. Her long red hair and softened in color and her green eyes still had the same fire that they always had, and she was taller to.

"Misty," he said walking up to her. She turned her head away trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. 

"Go away." She said sternly. Ash sat down next to her and Pikachu jumped to the ground and began to play in the snow.

"It all happened when we first split up." He said. She looked at him. "I can remember that on that day you were wearing your hair up in a ponytail." She turned and looked at him.

"What is this all about? Are you trying to flatter me?" She asked. Ash shook his head and looked at her.

"No," he said. "I'm trying to explain what happened that made me," he ran his hand through his hair "leave you."

"I don't want your excuses." She said and stood up. He jumped to his feet and grabbed her by the shoulders. 

"Look," he said sternly. She glared at him. "Stop being so stubborn for once and listen. I am trying to tell you what happened a year ago that made me leave you." She shook off his grip and sat down.

"After I joined the league, I was a jerk I know. I thought that I was unbeatable. Well after I found out what I was doing to my friends I tried to change but then I was sent to Lavender town with Gary and Brock to look for some powerful pokemon. I was actually only suppose to go alone, but I thought that Gary and Brock could help me out." He sat back down.

"When we got there we were horrified at what we saw. The town was completely in ruin except for a few homes nothing was left standing." Misty sighed.

"That was because of the earthquake Ash." He shook his head.

"No," he said. "It wasn't." He sighed again and watched as Pikachu made a small snow-angel. "Let me finish." He said. 

"Well at first we thought it was the earthquake to, and shook it off as that. After a few days we came across this old monastery. It was demolished to but the damage there was more recent than the towns."

"Are you saying that it was attacked?" Misty asked.

"Would you let me finish?" He asked. She nodded.

"Anyway we looked all over the monastery," he stopped and swallowed. "When we found them I thought I was dreaming. We finally came to the main house of the Monastery and walked inside. Brock and Gary ran outside after we saw them to scared to go in the house."

"What did you see Ash?" Misty asked nervously.

"I'm not sure." He said. "But it attacked us," he stood up. "It was a pokemon but not like any that I have ever seen. We tried to use our pokemon on it but all of their attacks were absorbed by it. We were cornered by the thing and just as it was about to attack us again something hit it and it disappeared." Ash sighed; he was holding back a lot from her. He could still picture it all in his mind, for her safety and his sanity he decided not to tell her what else he saw.

"It was the league, they sent me there as a decoy to draw that thing out into the open. When they finally caught it it was all they could do to keep it in confinement." Misty was staring at him wide eyed. Ash leaned back. "The league made me promise not to tell anyone about that pokemon and that it was top secret. Then they turned their attention to Gary and Brock. They forced them to agree to the same terms." Misty looked at him.

"What do you mean by terms?" She asked a little scared. He only looked down at the tinny snow-angel that Pikachu had made. 

"Would you look at that," he said laughing. "A Pika angel." Pikachu wiggled her ears and jumped in Ash's lap and crawled in his coat to get warm. He shuddered, her fur was wet and cold.

"Ash," Misty said. "What were the terms? Did they threaten you?" 

"No, not exactly." He looked into her deep green eyes. "They threatened Gary and Brock though. What they did to me was worse. They said that if I ever said anything about that pokemon that they would make me regret it by killing the people I care about. They said that if I kept my mouth shut that I could keep my spot in the league. After that I was sent to victory road to work and train to be a true league master for a year. It was torture to be away from all of you, but I had no choice." Misty stood up and took a step forward. She spun on her heals and glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell your mother then." She yelled. "She was so worried when you disappeared that she cried her eyes out every night until you finally showed up again. You could have told me were you were, at least then I could have told her."

"DON"T YOU UNDERSTAND!" He said shouting. "I couldn't," his voice became calm again. "They would have hurt the two most important people in my life. I couldn't risk losing you or my mother. Misty, I was afraid to let you get to close because I feared for your safety," he put his hand on her shoulder. "That's why I intently hurt you." Misty looked at him and began to cry she fell into his arms as the snow began to fall.

"Oh Ash," she said hugging him. "Why did that have to happen? I've missed you so much and I thought that you. . ." He kissed her causing her to cry even more.

"Don't," he said. Hugging her back. Pikachu jumped out of his coat to avoid getting squished again. "Let's just forget everything that we said to eachother and just live like we never even heard of Lavender town. I want to ask you if you'll give me another chance Mist." She took a slight step back and looked up at him. She smiled and lowered her head.

"You're the only one I really let call me Mist," she said. "I forgive you ash." She sighed. "Why did you just suddenly get the idea to follow me and tell me all of this?"

"Pika chu chu," Pikachu said jumping onto Ash's head. 

"Pikachu is right," Ash said. Misty looked at the small yellow mouse. 

"Well what did she say?" Ash looked at her.

"She said it's to cold to stay out hear and talk. With you hear though," Ash said. "It doesn't feel that cold."

"You are so much more different than when we first met Ash." She said. "So are you going to tell me why you decided to tell me about. ."

"Brock," Ash said cutting her off. "He told me to tell you everything."

"Brock was always good at breaking up our fights. I think that we should thank him," She smiled. "I know," she said brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Let's get him a pokemon so that his new breeding center will take off."

"Brock has a Breeding center? I thought he was still training as a Gym leader." Pikachu crawled back into Ash's coat and pooked her head out of the top.

"You need to keep in touch Ash. Brock and Susie have made a Breeding center, they plan on opening it in the summer. Brock is planing on asking Susie to marry him tomorrow at the Christmas party." Ash took on a look of surprise that faded into sadness.

"I couldn't keep in touch," he said. "But hey I am changing that right now." Misty smiled and they hugged again and started to walk back to Ash's house. They were half way there when they heard a small cry that caused Pikachu to jump out of Ash's coat.

"Pika Pi. Chu." She said jumping around. Ash looked down at her.

"What? Hey do you hear that Misty?" Misty looked around.

"Yes, it sounds like it's coming from over there." She said and walked over to a small plot of ground. "Ash look." She said pointing to a small furry pokemon shivering behind a sign. Pikachu ran forward and coaxed the small pokemon out into the open.

"Ee," it said and looked up at Ash and Misty. Ash took out his pokedex and scanned the Eevee to see if it had an owner.

"It's a wild one." He said picking it up. "That's odd." He said handing it to Misty. "There has never been any wild Eevee found around hear before." The Eevee shuddered a bit, partly in fear and partly because she was cold.

"Poor little thing is freezing," Misty said petting the Eevee on its head. It looked up at her with wild scared eyes and smiled, still afraid of them. "What should we name her Ash." Ash looked at the Eevee and then at the sign that she had been siting behind.

"Tulip," he said. Misty laughed.

"Why Tulip?" She asked. Ash pointed at the sign. "Oh, hey that's a good name." She took her scarf off and raped it around Tulip. 

"Well I think we found the perfect gift for Brock," Ash said with his teeth still chattering. Pikachu's fur was still wet from her attempt at a snow angel. 

"Yes I think that she would be a perfect gift for him. Eevee's are rare and she would be a great start to his breeding center. Sometimes you actually come up with good idea's Ash." Ash laughed.

"Aw," he said. "Come on Mist I don't want to start to argue with you. Besides," he said starting to walk again. "I've been away to school and you would be surprised at what I have learned." She laughed causing him to look at her.

"Sorry to laugh Ash," She said cradling Tulip like an infant. "I just can't picture you studying or taking anything to seriously."

"Thanks alot," he said a bit hurt. "Let's go home," he said folding his arms infront of him. He lit up like a roman candle as Pikachu shocked him.

"PIKA," she shouted angrily. Ash stood there a moment and shook his head.

"Sorry Pikachu I forgot you were there." He said. Misty laughed and they walked back to his house hand in hand.

The next day Ash went over to see Prof. Oak. As he entered the lab he could see that it was still the same old place. Old computers lined the walls were a few future pokemon trainers were trying to read a bit. When he found Prof. Oak he smiled. 

He was alot older now, his gray hair was even grayer than it had been. He was now using a cane to help him walk around. When he saw Ash a smile came across his old kind face.

"Ash," he said putting on his glasses. "How are you? How are your pokemon?" He asked siting down in a roller chair. Ash smiled and unzipped his coat. Pikachu jumped out and ran to her old friend and jumped into his lab. "Oh hi there Pikachu."

"Fine and fine. I caught a few of the new species of pokemon but you know that." Oak looked up at him.

"Oh yes the Ootachi and the Urimu. They are doing fine," he took off his glasses.

"You know my Grandson Gary recently caught a Hane out in the woods near the college." Ash smiled and sat down.

"Yea I know," he said. "He won't let me forget it. I came over to see if you needed any help and to ask you if you still have any openings for a student assistant." Oak smiled.

"Yes there are two positions available and like always I will consider you and Gary," he slowly stood up as Pikachu jumped down from his lap. "But you know that your grades must be good. What were they?" Ash smiled and laughed.

"You'll see Professor." Oak looked at him and smiled. Ash stayed most of the morning talking to Oak and helping him to set up a few experiments. That evening, the party began.

"Welcome everyone," Oak said smiling widely. "I am glad to welcome you all to the Pallet town Christmas party. And a special welcome to our home town pokemon masters Ash and Gary." Some applauds came form the crowd. "Now does any one want to say anything. Ash raised his hand and stood up. "Well come on up hear Ash." Oak said and sat down with a groan.

"There are a few things that I would like to say today to all of you. First of all I would like to wish all of you happy holidays. Now," Ash said smiling and looking at his mother. "I have a gift for my mother. Mom will you come up hear pleas." Mrs. Ketchum walked up on stage followed by her Mr. Mime. He swept as she walked up to her son.

"Mom. . .Mimie can you stop sweeping for a moment." Laughter filled the air. Ash took out a present and handed it to her. She opened it gently and her eyes grew wide as she looked at it. A small silver frame shimmered under the lights of the large Christmas tree. She threw her arms around him and began to cry.

"Oh Ash this is the best gift you could ever have given me." Some one in the crowed spoke out.

"What did he give you?" Someone asked. She smiled and wiped her eyes.

"His grades," she said laughing. "There all A's. I have never been so shocked in my life." She said. Oak clapped and so did the rest of the people. Gary and Misty's mouths dropped. Misty looked over at Gary.

"Did you know about this?" Gary shook his head.

"Wonder boy is full of surprises." He said laughing. Ash raised his hands.

"I have two more things to say." The crowd calmed down. "First of all I want to give this gift to Misty." Ash walked up to her and hung a necklace with a small silver charm around her neck. She looked at the charm's inscription.

"Your eyes shine more than any precious stone." She said reading it aloud "Thank you," she said smiling.

"Hey Wonder boy you have to follow that old tradition." Gary said laughing. Ash looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. Gary pointed up and Ash and Misty followed his hand. Above them, was a sprig of Mistletoe. Ash gave Misty a quick kiss and they both stood up.

"Ok," he said. "Now we have a gift to give to Susie and Brock. Brock and Susie stood up and smiled. Ash looked at Brock.

"You won't ever know how much you have helped me." Ash said and handed Brock a pokeball. Brock and Susie looked at it.

"A pokeball?" Susie asked. Brock took it and tossed it down. The red beam formed into a small Eevee cub with a bright red and green bow around her neck.

"An Eevee," Brock and Susie said together.

"Her name is Tulip and we thought that she would help you two with your new breeding center." Misty said smiling. Brock and Susie looked at the small Eevee and then back up at Ash.

"Thank you Ash," Brock said smiling. He knew why Ash was thanking him, they both understood why they couldn't come out and say why, but they knew. 

The party went on. Gary seemed to keep noticing that Ash and Misty were standing under the mistletoe alot and continued to point it out. Ash's mother proudly displayed her present and bragged about her son, the pokemaster, who was a strait A student. The party was almost over when Brock finally stopped the party.

"Excuse me everyone," He said. The room went silent and Brock blushed. Tulip was setting on Susie's lap and eating a Christmas cookie. Brock's face turned red as he looked at her. 

"Susie," he said walking up to her. "I um. . ." He said taking her hand. Brock got down on his knee and took out a small black box. Misty gasped, as did Pikachu. Ash looked up at his Pokemon and sighed.

"Will you marry me?" Brock asked showing her a ring. Susie looked at him and tears began to well in her eyes. Tulip jumped down from her lap as Susie threw her arms around Brock.

"Yes." She said laughing between tears. "Oh yes." She said. Brock hugged her back and applauds came from around them. 

"Pika chu Pi," Pikachu said hugging Misty and Crying. Ash and Gary just sighed.

Gary stood up and laughed. "Hey now it's time for my announcement." He said. Ash looked up at him as did Misty. 

"My sister May had finally returned from America and she and her husband have given me a great gift." He gestured to May. She stood up, Ash sighed and remembered the huge crush that he had on her. She walked up to Gary in her arms a small boy smiled widely.

"It's great to be back," She said. "Owin's sorry but he had to go to China for business. I would like to introduce you to my son Drake." She set Drake down and he laughed and smiled at everyone.

"My name is Drake and I am the best pokemon master." He said. The group laughed at him he couldn't have been any older than five. The party concluded and Ash walked out followed by Gary.

"So that was your secret." Ash said. "Nice," he said. Gary smiled and laughed.

"Yea Drake and May really lit up Grandpa's life when he saw them. Drake is a bit of a handful though," Gary said. "He keeps demanding things from May who totally gives in to him. He might turn out like. ." Ash interrupted him.

"Like you?" He said smiling. Gary frowned a bit.

"Yea. Hear," Gary said and handed Ash a box. Ash took it and handed Gary a box. They both opened them at the same time. Both of them took out a pokeball.

"Thanks," they said in unison. 

"Nothing like an Ultra ball," Gary said laughing. It had been a tradition that they had formed. They both gave eachother pokeballs, to remind each other to never give up on their dreams.

"So Wonder boy," Gary said as his Eevee played with Pikachu. "Did you tell her?" Ash looked away.

"Yes," he said. Gary sighed. 

"So you told her everything about Lavender. ."

"No," Ash said interrupting him. "You know that I can't. Maybe one day when I know it's safe I'll tell her. Right now let's not talk about the past." Ash looked down and kicked some snow around. 

"Eevee Ee," Gary's Eevee said jumping into a pile of Snow.

"Picka chu Pi Picka." Pikachu shouted and jumped into the snow after him. Ash and Gary watched them play.

"Ash," Gary said.

"Yea," Ash asked.

"How in the world did you get all A's I mean come on Wonder boy," Ash frowned.

"Why do you think I was always in my dorm room studying for hours on end?"

"I thought you were playing Nintendo or something else to procrastinate." Ash shoot a glance at Gary and they both began to laugh.

"Merry Christmas Wonder boy." Gary said picking up his Eevee. 

"Merry Christmas Gary." Ash said catching Pikachu as she jumped into his arms. They both turned and walked home to spend time with their families.


End file.
